The Birth of the ette's
by Box Persona
Summary: The gang gets twin sisters and Tea gets a clone. 'Nuff said .' RR please, my first ficcy! .:ˆChapter Seven Upˆ:.
1. The Mushrooms dun dun dun

Box Personna: Um, I don't know exactly what was going through my "mind", you could say, when I wrote this but, uh, here it is: bThe Birth of the -ette's/b b iDisclaimer:/i/b Unfortunately, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or I would not using this cruddy computer or have dial-up. But, anyway: The idea is MINE! MINEMINEMINEMINEMINE! MINE! But Yu-Gi-Oh! isn't.  
  
*~--------------------------------------------------------------~*  
  
*Seto Kaiba, Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Yami Yugi, Bakura, Tea, and Malik  
are sitting in a forest clearing*  
  
Joey: *stares at a small patch of gray mushrooms that are glowing* I wonder if I could eat those?  
  
All: *groan*  
  
Yugi: Joey, you just ate a whole order of chicken balls from the Chinese restaurant!  
  
Tristan: And some of mine!  
  
Joey: *pout* I have a big appetite!  
  
Seto: That's because you're a MUTT.  
  
Joey: Grr.  
  
Tea: And, anyway, Joey, they might be poisonous! You never know out here in the forest! And-  
  
Joey: *in the middle of a swallow on a mushroom* P-p-POISUNOUS! *tries to spit it out, swallows it instead*  
  
Seto: Hah! Now you've done it, mutt! *starts laughing*  
  
Joey: I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE LAUGH AT ME! *stuffs mushroom down Seto's throat*  
  
Seto: He- Eeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! *gags* That's disgusting *there was a sudden rustling in the bushes* *gasps all around* *Twilight Zone theme song plays*  
  
Yami Yugi: Okay, Malik, that's enough.  
  
Malik: *blushes and stops whistling Twilight Zone*  
*~--------------------------------------------------------------~* Box Personna: *stare* Well. That was. Short. *blinkblink* Oh well, I mostly wanted to get the idea down. Look forward (or dread, whatever) the next chapter shortly!  
*~--------------------------------------------------------------~* Yami Box Personna: See the button there? The one that says, "Go!"? PRESS IT! NOW! NOWNOWNOW! 


	2. Joeyette, Setoette and SUPER DUPER POWER...

Box Personna: Hi hi! Sorry for the longish wait, I had writers block. But, I really need some help- if you can think of some reason for another person getting contact with "The Mushrooms (dun dun dun)" then please say so in a review! Oh, and, just so you know, anything inside {these} are thoughts, *these* are actions, /this/ is from Yugi to Yami, //this// is from Yami to Yugi. Disclaimer: Yet again, I do not on Yu-Gi-Oh! But I wish I did *sniffle* But- the idea is MINE! ALLLLLLLLLL MINE!  
  
*~--------------------------------------------------------------~*  
  
*Seto Kaiba, Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Yami Yugi, Bakura, Tea, and Malik are sitting in a forest clearing*  
  
*the rustling comes to an abrupt stop when a girl with messy long blond hair -who looks startlingly alike to Joey-, and a girl with long straight brown hair -who looks an awful lot like Seto- step out of the bushes*  
  
Joey-look-alike: *rolls eyes* Great job, you've awakened the. Um. *air quote* Spirits *air quote*, I guess.  
  
Seto-look-alike: *looks at the girl she stepped out beside distastefully and steps away slightly*  
  
Seto: Hey, look; she already knows how to react! Good job.  
  
Seto-look-alike: *glare* I've been watching your every single fricken move for your whole life. Oh, yeah. I just remembered. If Joey is a mutt does that mean Joey-ette is a bi-  
  
Joey-ette: *tackle*  
  
All but fighters: o.o;  
  
Tristan: Seto, your twin-type-person is getting beat up by JOEY'S SISTER! Ahahahahahaha! And they're both better fighters then you- and they're GIRLS! *Does this expression: ^.^*  
  
Tea, Seto-ette and Joey-ette: What was THAT comment supposed to mean? *death glare*  
  
Tristan: Um. Nothing? *inches away and falls into the patch of mushrooms* *they start to glow green*  
  
Yugi: Great, this again.  
  
Seto: No! Another uWheeler/u was bad enough!  
  
Joey-ette: *sneaks up behind Seto* *taps him on the shoulder*  
  
Seto: *turns around to see Joey-ette glaring at him* Uh, did I say BAD enough? I meant-  
  
Joey-ette: *out of no where a big sword appears* Yes, you did. INSULT MY FAMILY WILL YOU! Why I oughta-  
  
Seto: Eeep! *tries to run but smashes into -you guessed it- a girl that looks a LOT like Tristan, just with longer hair*  
  
Tristan-ette: *death glare* *borrows Joey-ette's sword*  
  
Seto: AAAAAAA! *runs into the forest* THESE GIRLS HAVE A VICOUS TEMPER!  
  
Sword: *disappears *  
  
All the -ette's: *smile* Yup.  
  
Yugi: *stares at "The Mushrooms (dun dun dun)"* /Do you think if I ate one, you would get an. -ette, too?/  
  
Yami Yugi: //I'm not quite sure. I have a feeling that I'd have to digest one too//  
  
Yugi: *odd glance* /Well, I'm gonna risk it/ *sneaks over to "The Mushrooms (dun dun dun)"  
  
Joey-ette: *talking to Joey with her back turned to Yugi* Yugi, If you think I don't know your going to "The Mushrooms (dun dun dun)" then you don't know I have super duper powers.  
  
Yugi: *curse* You're right, I didn't. Oh well. *eats "A Mushroom (dun dun dun)"  
  
All: *stare*  
  
Yugi: What? *a girl appears behind him* Gaaaah!  
*~--------------------------------------------------------------~* Box Personna: Oh yeah, a cliffhanger. Yeah, right, you all know what's behind him, right? Whatever. Just so you know, I'm gonna start taking people into my story! Yay! ^.^ So, if you wants to be in it, review with your name, insanity rating from 1-10, physical desc (looks), and, um. Your favourite food and drink. Also, if you have a bishi or likes one of the charries, say that too ^.~ Oklee doklee? Oklee doklee!  
*~--------------------------------------------------------------~* Joey-ette: Press the button! The one that says "Go"! Pressit now! Or I'll hurt you! *sword appears in her hand* 


	3. The spiky haired girl and special guest ...

Box Personna: Heyah! Yes, the third chapter! During the summer, I'll be at my mom's office a lot, so I'll try to update at least once every week. Oh, the opposite of from /Yugi/ to //Yami//, from \Yugi-ette\ to \\Yami Yugi- ette\\ Disclaimer: Nope, still don't Yu-Gi-Oh!. Besides, if you sue me you'll only $150.98. Unless you wanna take my college education from me *water filled eyes*  
  
Yami Box Personna: Okay! Time for the thank you's!  
  
Joey-ette: Dun dun dun! *rolls eyes*  
  
Yami Box Personna: *sticks out tongue*  
  
DragonSorceress22: o.o' I don't think it's in Japanese. *stares at title*  
  
Head of Kupo Corp: Thanks for reviewing both my chapters! And, to the other story you were writing, that had me in it: YES! YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES! Um. Yes. ^.^;;; And, I got bitten by the tpyo bgu a logn tiem aog. LOL. You're the only other person I know who uses Bai! ^.^ Um. You're making a special guest appearance whether you like it or not ^.~  
  
Malickette: Cleo, that's in *gasp* *faint* *etc, etc* REAL LIFE *dun dun dun* And, thanks for reviewing both my chappies!  
  
Zack: Thanks for reviewing both my chappies! I WANT ZE HAUNTED HOUSE OF DOOM! *cries* PLEASE? *puppy dog eyes* How can you resist eyes like this?  
  
fOX-SPIRIT AKA Y.V: You know, I was thinking of doing that. But, I'm not sure what he could be name. Teari? ^.^ LOL  
  
Maho Shojo: Thankeys muchly! I've never been referred to as "marm" before o.o; You'll be coming in this chappie! ^.^  
  
*~--------------------------------------------------------------~*  
  
Chapter Three: The spiky haired girl and special guest appearences  
  
*~--------------------------------------------------------------~*  
  
Yugi: GAAAAAAAAAH! GAAH! GAHGAHGAHGA- *hand is clamped over his mouth*  
  
Yugi-ette: Shut. Up. *she looks exactly like Yugi, but her hair falls straight down to her bum, same colors, spiky at the ends*  
  
Yugi: *whimper* *turns around* *faint*  
  
Yugi-ette: Hopeless. HOPELESS. *steps out of the way so Yugi falls down* Lah lah lah.  
  
Yami Yugi: *hard stare* do I have a -um- -ette?  
  
Yami Yugi-ette: I heard my name?  
  
All but the -ettes: *turn around* O.O'  
  
Yami Yugi: Uh. Hi.  
  
Yami Yugi-ette: Save it, you goody-two-shoes. Now, I'm gonna lay down some rules. I'm gonna take over the world-  
  
Malik: I thought my Yami was going to do that?  
  
Yami Yugi-ette: *death glare*  
  
Malik: Damn. *faints* *enter Maho*  
  
Maho: *drops her bowl of clam chowder* NOOO! MALIK! *runs over*  
  
Cleo (malickette is her penname): *pops out of nowhere* He's MINE! *growls*  
  
Maho: Oh, yeah?  
  
Cleo: Yeah! *leaps over fainted Malik* *vicous fight ensues*  
  
All but the fainted and the fighters: 0.0;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Yami Yugi-ette: CAN I FINISH NOW? *growls*  
  
All: *shut up*  
  
Yami Yugi-ette: As I was saying. I'm gonna take over the world and YOU, LITTLE GOODY TWO SHOES BROTHER, ARE NOT GOING TO STOP ME!  
  
Yami Yugi: o.o Okay! I agree! Just please don't do that death glare thing! *whimper*  
  
Sarah: Joey! *glomps*  
  
Joey: Hi ^.^ *glomps back*  
  
All: O.O;  
  
Joey-ette: *snaps* *curtains appear* Just in case. *gags*  
  
All: *retch*  
  
Joey-ette: Hey, I'd retch, but I'm used to it.  
  
All: o.o'  
  
Yugi: WE DID NOT WANT TO KNOW THAT!  
  
Maho: *runs away with a bloody nose* (A/N: Sorry hun! But Cleo would literally KILL me if she lost!)  
  
Cleo: YEAH! *sings* I am the champion, no time for losers! *cough* Joey *cough*  
  
Sarah: I HEARD THAT! *launches self at Cleo, smoothing hair*  
  
Cleo: Eeep! *runs in circles screaming like a Junior Kindergarden in a blender* (A/N: Copyrighted to me! Do not use with out permission!)  
  
All: o.o' Kupo: *appears out of nowhere* How'd I get here? Box Personna: *also appears* I don't know. How'd I get here?  
  
Kupo: Shouldn't you know? You're the authoress.  
  
Box Personna: Oh yeah. I forgot. ^.^  
  
All but Box Personna: -.-'  
  
Malik: *in the middle of all the confusion, sneaked over to "The Mushrooms (dun dun dun)" and ate one* J  
  
Joey-ette: We saw that, Malik.  
  
Malik: Damn. Oh well.  
  
Yugi-ette: *dancing around* I have the Milenium Puzzle-ette!  
  
Bakura: Can I see that?  
  
Yugi-ette: *growls*  
  
Bakura: *back away* Sorry! O.o  
  
Malik-ette: *walks out of the forest and starts talknig to Malik about evil Yami's*  
  
Joey-ette: AUUUUGH! *yells VERY LOUDLY* EVERY BODY SHUT UP!  
  
Everybody: *shuts up* *crickets chirp*  
  
Joey-ette: Thank you! Sheesh. And why are there crickets chirping? It's the afternoon, isn't it?  
  
Everybody: *turns to Box Personna*  
  
Box Personna: Oops! ^.^; *snaps* *backdrop changes and it's the evening*  
  
Tea: *listening to a portable cd player and humming*  
  
Sarah: *listens to Tea* AUUUUUGH! Is that N*SYNC?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Tea: Yeah. It's a mix CD. It's got all my favourites! BSB, N*SYNC, Spice Girls. *lists a number of pop groups, finishing with* and Brittany Spears!  
  
Sarah: *faints*  
  
Joey: *catches* *grins*  
  
Joey-ette: *gags*  
  
*~--------------------------------------------------------------~*  
  
Box Personna: Um, that was. Random. Uh. Well. Um. We're uh, still, uh, taking people in and, uh, yeah. So, uh, leave your favourite food, your physical desc, um, insanity level, and, uhm, your favourite Yu-Gi-Oh! charrie. So. Yeah. *melts into shadows*  
  
*~--------------------------------------------------------------~*  
  
Tea: *tapping toes* *to the tune of "Oops, I did it again" chorus* See that button right there? It's blue and says "Go", please leave a review, oh baby, baby, we don't care if it's a flame, they are okaaaaaaaayy, we all like roast 'mallows! *bows* Sarah: *faints again* Joey: *catches again* *grins again* Joey-ette: *gags again* 


	4. The clone boss, the clone! And enter DT ...

Box Personna: Fweee! The fourth chapter! *does the fourth chapter dance* *gets an odd glance* I have a dance for everything! *looks at actions* Hey, they rhyme ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. But thinking of asking for it for my birthday next year.  
  
Zack: Noooo! Not the hummingbirds of super death! Anything but the HOSD! *runs in circles screaming like a Junior Kindergarten in a blender* (A/N: STILL COPYRIGHTED TO MEH!)  
  
Head of Kupo Corp: Hell yeah, Malik. All your fans are like that. Except for the fact that I downplayed Cleo's obsession *nods* (Malik: O.O) And, Marik. Interesting daydream. Mm-hmm. (Yami Yugi-ette: IT'S MINE! ALL MINE BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!) *kicks some author buttocks* ^.^  
  
Dragon Tamer: *sob* I'm so sorry! I just had to use the insanity rating! *sniffles* Wee! *throws broken CD bits in front of Yami Yugi-ette's motorbike* Just for smashing that you get SUGAR! *is glared at by Dark* ^.^; Sorry! *gives Dark sugar too*  
  
Sk8brdrme: *wince* I'm sooo sorry! I have no idea what happened! Anyways, I've reposted it. And it's a lot easier to read now ^.~  
  
Dollar-wine: Thankies! And, here yah go, the next chappie ^.^  
  
Malickette: Erm, Cleo. You'll be in this chapter but. You won't like it too much. Eheh, heh, heh. *scratches back of head Anime style while sweat dropping*  
  
*~--------------------------------------------------------------~*  
  
Chapter four: The clone boss, the clone! And enter DT and T-E!  
  
*~--------------------------------------------------------------~*  
  
*a big poof of green appears on a stump and a ZINGYBANGBOOMPOOFLINGLINGLINGLING is heard and a girl with shoulder length dark brown hair appears. The rust red streaks and blond highlights glow for a minute in the green light*  
  
DT: *glares at. Someone* They're natural. *sips can of Mountain Dew*  
  
Kupo and Box Personna: Hi DT!  
  
DT: Hihihihihihi!  
  
Box Personna: A hoy hoy? (A/N: Heh. Chapter seven! ^.~)  
  
Kupo: Heyah! Where'd you come from?  
  
DT: Um. *shrugs*  
  
Box Personna: Bwahahahaha now I've brought TWO crazy authoresses into the story! Ph333333334 M3333333!  
  
Yami Box Personna: O.O Who gave the author sugar?  
  
Box Personna: *bounces around*  
  
Kupo: ^.^ *bounces after Box Personna*  
  
DT: *watches for a minute* . *shrugs* *bounces after Kupo and Box Personna*  
  
Rest: O.O O.O O.O -.- O.O (A/N: What? They had to blink!) *edges to the middle of clearing*  
  
Box Personna: *sits down* Okay. Now. Who doesn't have an -ette?  
  
Tristan: *whistles innocently*  
  
DT: *is behind Tristan* Tristan don't!  
  
Tristan-ette: Damn.  
  
Box Personna: Kupo, would you do the honors?  
  
Kupo: Gladly! *walks over to Tristan* *grabs is shirt collar* EAT ONE OR DIE.  
  
Tristan: *whimpers* Okay!  
  
Kupo: *kindergarten teacher smile* Very good! *skips back over to the log she was sitting on*  
  
All but insane authoresses (I.A.)(A/N: Artificial intelligence! Wh00t!): O.O;  
  
Tea: That wasn't very friendly! Friends do not-  
  
DT: Aww, shaddup. *pushes Tea into the nearest machine with a door, which just happens to be a*  
  
Box Personna: CLONING MACHINE! NOOOO! *bounds over to machine* DAMN. *slams into door just as it closes*  
  
Cloning machine: *emits purplish smoke*  
  
Kupo: *points* Was that supposed to happen?  
  
Box Personna: Um.  
  
Joey-ette: *falls off log* Great! Another Tea!  
  
Evil Tea Clone: Not. Exactly. *steps out from back of machine*  
  
Rest: *gapes* G-ah-op- *a girl that would look exactly like Tea, except for the fact she seemed to be.*  
  
Box Personna: Black. And. White. OMFR.  
  
Kupo: O.o  
  
DT: o.O Um. Heyah?  
  
ETC: Hi! Um. *glares at Yugi-ette* I have an intense dislike for you. Probably form Tea, seeing as she like Yami Yu-  
  
Tea: Be quiet. Please.  
  
ETC: *rolls eyes*  
  
Yugi-ette: I'm not Yami Yugi-ette!  
  
Joey-ette: *shrieks* Don't you ever BLINK, woman?  
  
ETC: *stares at Joey-ette with her large black eyes* Maybe. *turns around, her black hair flying. She's wearing the exact same things as Tea is, only the coat thing.y. is white, the bow tie thing.y. and skirt are black, and the shirt is still white. Her skin is uber pale*  
  
Box Personna: Well, this is an. interesting event.  
  
DT and Kupo: *nods, wearing this expression: O.O*  
  
Kupo: *glares at Tristan* I said, EAT ONE OR DIE!  
  
Yami Yugi-ette: You heard the lady. Hurry up!  
  
Kupo: O.O She listened to me!  
  
Box Personna: What? *fingers are glowing blue at her sides* Naw, super duper authoress powers.  
  
DT and Kupo: Super duper wha?  
  
Box Personna: Super Duper Authoress Powers! You want it?  
  
DT: ^.^ Yay!  
  
Kupo: ^.^ Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Ha ha I Yayed longer then you.  
  
DT: U.U  
  
Box Personna: *gives Kupo and DT super duper authoress powers*  
  
Tristan: *pouts and eats a mushroom as Yami Yugi-ette has a gun pointed at his forehead*  
  
Cleo: *laughing* Die Tristan *grins*  
  
Tristan-ette: *from behind Cleo* What was that?  
  
Cleo: Um nothing.  
  
Tristan-ette: *rolls eyes* Riiiight. Anyway. I need a hair elastic. *blinks*  
  
Sarah: Why? *looks at Tristan-ette's ankle length hair* Ooh. *hands her a hair elastic*  
  
Tristan-ette: ^.^ Thank you ^.^ *puts her hair in a ponytail*  
  
Tristan: *is O.O*  
  
Tristan-ette: *walks over to Tristan and pokes his hair*  
  
Tristan: Heeey hey hey, don't touch the hair!  
  
Tristan-ette: You use too much hair gel. *sits beside her brother*  
  
Marik-ette: *yawns* I'm borrrrred. There's nothing to dooooooo.  
  
Malik-ette: -.-' Shut up.  
  
Marik-ette: But there's nothing to dooooooo  
  
ISHA (A/N: Insane Sugar Hi Authoresses! Aren't I clever?): *whispering to each other* *are interrupted by sounds of a motorbike just outside the clearing* *wide eyes* *whisper to each other again*  
  
Kupo: *nods* Cleo, you should probably leave.  
  
Cleo: What? Whyyyy?  
  
DT: *sweatdrop* Because we said so.  
  
Cleo: I don't want to *pouts*  
  
Box Personna: *bares fangs*  
  
Cleo: Noooo! *pouts more*  
  
ISHA: *sighs* *fingers glow blue*  
  
Cleo: Oh, crap. *disappears*  
  
Marik: *walks into clearing*  
  
All: *immediately begin teasing*  
  
Malik: So, go for a little RIDE on your bike, Marik?  
  
Joey: What DOES she wear under that leather jacket anyway?  
  
Marik: *cheeks colouring slightly* Shut the hell up.  
  
Yami Yugi-ette: *walks into clearing wearing motorbike goggles on her forehead and carrying a helmet under her arm* I assume you're talking about me when you say "She", hmm? *arches eyebrow*  
  
Rest: *shudder* Damn, that's disturbing.  
  
Kupo: Not as disturbing as this! *points finger at Tea*  
  
Tea: *turns into a vanilla pudding with a cherry on top* *bounces around* BILLABONG BILLABONG BILLABONG! (AN: I had to use it! I had to!) *turns back into Tea*  
  
Rest: Okay, then. *shudders* Damn, that's intimidating!  
  
Marik and Yami Yugi-ette: Not as intimidating as this! *suddenly they are both on their motorbikes with rifles in their hands* *lightning flashes* *motorbikes and rifles are gone*  
  
Rest: O.O SCARY. Okay then, umm. That's it. We give up -.-'  
  
Yami Yugi-ette: *smug smirk*  
  
*~--------------------------------------------------------------~*  
  
Box Personna: Yup. Still random. Eheh. Um.  
  
The Typ(o)ist: BWAGH! I AM CANADIAN! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Box Personna: O.o Where'd you come from?  
  
The Typ(o)ist: I type everything. You people act it out. and I type it.  
  
Box Personna: WHAT! You mean. I don't actually write this stuff?  
  
The Typ(o)ist: Yeah you do, oh writer alter-ego of mine.  
  
Box Personna: *looks jeopardized* I'm an. Alter ego?  
  
The Typ(o)ist: No, you're having a nightmare.  
  
Box Personna: *eyes snap open* Sorry, drifted away for a second there. Wee! 241 lines! Um, review. Pretty please review? Please? Pleeeeaaase? *sniffles* Er, yeah. You can still be in it, I guess. Since I'm too lazy to list the stuff again, look at the previous chapter. Eheh.heh.heh. Um. Anyway. Marik -or Yami Malik, whatever- pleeeeaaase don't kill me because people were teasing you about disappearing at the same time Yami Yugi-ette disappeared too. Damn, that does sound suspicious, don't it? Er. *melts into shadows*  
  
Yami Yugi-ette: Well, I guess I get to do the ending then. *holds up two guns* REVIEW OR DIE YOU PUNY MORTALS BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *lightening* 


	5. Songs with the –ette’s ‘n’ others

Box Personna: Hi! Yes, I was extremely bored and had a lot of time on my hands today, so I did that EXTREMLY long chappie, and this. Um, some length chappie which I don't know because I haven't started yet. Eheh.  
  
Disclaimer: *checking watch* Only eight months to my birthday! Then I MIGHT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Fweee! Oh, and I don't own any of the songs which the -ette's pre. err. um, burst into.  
  
Box Personna: No thank-yous to. Thank? Because there was no time between when I put up the fourth chappie and this one. So Nyah :P Oh yeah! And anything inside [these] during songs are actions.  
  
*~--------------------------------------------------------------~*  
  
Chapter Five: Songs with the -ette's 'n' others  
  
*~--------------------------------------------------------------~*  
  
All the -ette's and ETC: *sitting on right side of clearing*  
  
All the Yu-Gi-Oh! charries: *sitting on left side of clearing*  
  
ISHA: *sitting in the middle of clearing*  
  
Joey-ette: I'm borrrrred!  
  
Joey: There's nothing to dooooooo!  
  
Box Personna: Shaddup.  
  
Yugi-ette: But we're-  
  
Kupo: *grin* *fingers glow blue*  
  
DT: *grins also* *fingers also glows blue*  
  
Box Personna: Um. *thinks for a minute* *evil grin* *fingers glow blue*  
  
-ette's and ETC: ^.^ Puuuurdy!  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! cast: O.O Freeeeaky!  
  
-ette's and ETC: *growls* Purdy!  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! cast: *growls* Freaky!  
  
-ette's and ETC: *stand up* *eyes glow red* PURDY!  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! cast: *gulps* Yeah, defiantly purdy. Not freaky. Heh. ^.^;;;  
  
-ette's and ETC: *sit down, smirking*  
  
Kupo: AHEM! The solution to boredom.ness.ish.thing.y. Um, look! *points to stage*  
  
Yami Yugi-ette: O.O Where the hell did that come from?  
  
Kupo: *holds up fingers* *mimics -ette's and ETC* Purdy!  
  
Yami Yugi-ette: Ohh. ^.^  
  
DT: MEHA! (A/N: What? I couldn't be the same!) To help with Kupo's anti- boredom.ness.ish.thing.y. Uh. *points to karaoke machine*  
  
Tristan-ette: Lemme guess. *holds up fingers, imitating Kupo* *imitates Kupo imitating the -ette's* Purdy!  
  
DT: *gasp* How'd yah know?  
  
Box Personna: Bwahahahaha! And for meh helpishness (A/N: What a coincidence/irony. In Word, it though I meant hellishness!) I give you two stuffs! First of all. *holds up sugar* *is attacked* Eeps! *climbs up tree* *shouts down* AND I ALSO GIVE YOU. *snaps twice*  
  
Random camper who happens to be named Sarah: *is on stage* Um. Hi?  
  
Sarah: Hey! That's me when I'm at camp!  
  
Cleo: I'm baaaAAAAAaack!  
  
RCWHTBNS: Yup. *blink* Why am I here?  
  
Box Personna: *cautiously standing with ISHA again* Because at camp, you were being the cheesy host for a show. Remember? And you put on that wig and pretended to be a performer and you did-  
  
RCWHTBNS: YES I REMEMBER! SHUT UP!  
  
Rest: Rawer.  
  
Sarah: I'm testy. Screwish offish. Meh. ~.~  
  
Box Personna: Anyways! On with the show! *snaps with glowing blue fingers* *the forest is suddenly a theatre* Lights!  
  
Lights: Yeah?  
  
Box Personna: Noooo, not the person Lights! The electric ones!  
  
Lights: Oh. *walks away* (A/N: He's one of my random people who pops up every now and then. Heh. *sweatdrop*)  
  
Box Personna: Anyway ~.~ Lights, the electric ones! Camera! Action!  
  
RCWHTBNS: *facing camera* Hello, ladies and gentlemen! And welcome to. Songs with the -ette's!  
  
Assistant: *appears out of nowhere* And others!  
  
RCWHTBNS (A/N: from now on, going to be Announcer Chick): *whispers* Where'd you come from?  
  
Assistant: *whispers too* How am I supposed to know?  
  
Announcer chick: Um. ANYWAY! First up, we have. Bakura-  
  
Bakura: *had just eaten "A Mushroom!" (Dun dun dun) and was talking to his -ette* WHAT?  
  
AC: *glares* Bakura singing "Hot in Herre" by Nelly!  
  
Cleo: *wild cheers*  
  
Bakura fan girls: *wild cheers*  
  
Box Personna: Okay, who let in the fan girls?  
  
DT: *shrugs*  
  
Ryou: O.O My Yami?  
  
Bakura: No! No! I REFUSE! I- *is dragged on stage by his -ette*  
  
Bakura-ette: *drags Bakura* Have fun, brother! *grins*  
  
Bakura: *whimpers* FINE.  
  
Bakura-ette: *leaves the stage, grinning evilly*  
  
Kupo: But I already HAVE this on tape! *dead silence* Um, did I say that out loud? *sweatdrop*  
  
Box Personna: Yup.  
  
DT: *nods* Mm hmm.  
  
Kupo: Okay, but seriously. What about. *eyes light up* Malik and Marik! Malik and Marik: O.O WHAT?  
  
AC: Sure! That would be. Different ^.~ (A/N: That's a wink. Duh.)  
  
Bakura: YES! *leaps off stage* *runs away from rabid fan girls*  
  
Cleo: *pouts for a minute then remembers it's MALIK and MARIK on stage* *drools*  
  
Malik and Marik: *are being dragged on stage by their respective -ette's, dragging their heels into the ground*  
  
Karaoke Machine: *starts "Hot in Herre" by Nelly*  
  
Malik: I was like, good gracious -edit- bodacious  
  
Box Personna: Hey! Who put the filter on?  
  
DT: It's supposed to be for all ages.  
  
Box Personna: THEY'RE SINGING HOT IN HERE! THAT IS NOT FOR ALL AGES!  
  
DT: Oh yeah. *removes filter* *shrugs*  
  
Malik: Flirtatious, tryin to show faces  
  
Lookin for the right time to shoot my steam (you know)  
  
Lookin for the right time to flash them G's [Dazzling smile]  
  
Fan girls: *faint*  
  
Then um I'm leavin, please believin  
  
(Oh) Me and the rest of my heathens  
  
Check it, got it locked at the top of the four seasons  
  
Penthouse, roof top, birds I feedin  
  
No deceiving, nothin up my sleeve, no teasin  
  
[Marik joins in] I need you to get up up on the dance floor [Malik grabs Kupo's arm] [Marik grabs Yami Yugi-ette's]  
  
Yami Yugi-ette: *struggles*  
  
Box Personna: *arches eyebrow* Scared, Yami Yugi-ette?  
  
Marik and Malik: Give that man what he askin for [both pull respective peoples up]  
  
Yami Yugi-ette: *scowls at Box Personna but lets herself be pulled up*  
  
Marik: Cuz I feel like bustin loose and I feel like touchin you oh, oh [puts his hand on her hip and smirks]  
  
Yami Yugi-ette: *returns the smirk with a lifted eyebrow* *puts her hands on his shoulder*  
  
Malik: And can't nobody stop the juice so baby tell me whats the use? *dips Kupo back*  
  
Kupo: ^.^ Weee!  
  
Box Personna: *whispers to the other ISHA* Did YOU do that?  
  
DT: No way! I'm not gonna want to be attacked by rabid fan girls!  
  
Box Personna: *shakes head vigorously*  
  
DT: Then it must've been.  
  
Box Personna and DT: KUPO!  
  
Kupo: *sticks out her tongue at the other ISHA, looking highly amused*  
  
Malik: I said!  
  
Marik: It's getting hot in here  
  
Malik: So hot!  
  
Marik: So take off all your clothes  
  
Yami Yugi-ette: [pause for a minute] [shrug] I am  
  
Gettin' so hot  
  
I wanna take my clothes off [leather jacket accidently slips downs to her bent elbows]  
  
Crowd: *wild cheers*  
  
Yami Yugi-ette: *rolls eyes*  
  
Malik: It's getting hot in here  
  
Marik: So hot!  
  
Malik: So take off all your clothes  
  
Kupo: *rolls eyes* I am  
  
Gettin' so hot  
  
I wanna take my clothes off  
  
Marik: Why you at the bar if you ain't poppin the bottles?  
  
What good is all the fame if you ain't f***in the models?  
  
I see you drivin, sports car, ain't hittin the throttle!  
  
And I be down, and do a hundred, top down and goggles  
  
Yami Yugi-ette: *laughs* Riiiight. On your bike, that is.  
  
Marik: *shrugs and grins* Get off the freeway, exit 106 and parked it  
  
Malik and Marik: Ash tray, flip gate, time to spark it  
  
Gucci collar for dollar, got out and walked it  
  
I spit game cuz baby I cant talk it  
  
Malik: Warm, sweatin it's hot up in this joint  
  
VOKAL tank top, all on at this point  
  
Kupo: *raises eyebrow*  
  
Marik: You're with a winner so baby you cant loose  
  
Marik: I got secrets cant leave Cancun  
  
Malik: So take it off like your home alone  
  
Marik: You know dance in front your mirror while your on the phone  
  
Malik: Checking your reflection and telling your best friend,  
  
Kupo and Yami Yugi-ette: [face each other, acting like they are talking to each other, looking distressed] "Like, girl I think my butt getting big!" [both laugh and turn back to Da Boiz, da boiz (A/N: No, Cleo, not Da Lova Boiz, just Da Boiz! LOL)]  
  
Malik: I said  
  
Marik: It's getting hot in here  
  
Malik: So hot!  
  
Marik: So take off all your clothes  
  
Yami Yugi-ette: [grins] I am  
  
Gettin' so hot  
  
I wanna take my clothes off  
  
Malik: It's getting hot in here  
  
Marik: So hot!  
  
Malik: So take off all your clothes  
  
Kupo: *grins also* I am  
  
Gettin' so hot  
  
I wanna take my clothes off  
  
Yami Yugi-ette: Nelly hang all out  
  
Marik: Mix a little bit a ah, ah  
  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
  
Kupo: Nelly just fall out  
  
Malik: Give a little bit a ah, ah  
  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
  
Yami Yugi-ette: Nelly hang all out  
  
Marik: With a little bit a ah, ah  
  
And a sprinkle a that ah, ah  
  
Kupo: Nelly just fall out  
  
Malik: I like it when ya ah, ah  
  
Girl, Baby make it ah, ah  
  
Marik and Malik: Stop placin, time wastin  
  
I gotta a friend with a pole in the basement  
  
Kupo and Yami Yugi-ette: WHAT?  
  
Marik: I'm just kiddin like Jason  
  
Kupo and Yami Yugi-ette: Oh.  
  
Unless you gon' do it  
  
Kupo and Yami Yugi-ette: *rolls eyes*  
  
Marik: Extra, extra eh, spread the news  
  
Malik: Nelly took a trip from the Luna to Neptune's  
  
Marik: Came back with somethin thicker than fittin in sasoons  
  
Malik: Say she like to think about cuttin in restrooms  
  
Yami Yugi-ette: Nelly hang all out  
  
Marik: Mix a little bit a ah, ah  
  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
  
Kupo: Nelly just fall out  
  
Malik: Give a little bit a ah, ah  
  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
  
Yami Yugi-ette: Nelly hang all out  
  
Marik: With a little bit a ah, ah  
  
And a sprinkle a that ah, ah  
  
Kupo: Nelly just fall out  
  
Malik: I like it when ya ah, ah  
  
Girl, Baby make it ah, ah  
  
Karaoke Machine: *stops music*  
  
Crowd: *dead silence for a second* *wild cheers 'n' shouts 'n' stuff*  
  
Kupo and Yami Yugi-ette: *bow and let out a long breath* *jump off stage*  
  
Malik: *waves and goes down steps off stage*  
  
Marik: *smirks and jumps off*  
  
Malik and Marik: *run away from Rabid Fan Girls*  
  
AC: Well. That was.  
  
Assistant: Eventful?  
  
AC: Exciting?  
  
ISHA: RANDOM?  
  
*~--------------------------------------------------------------~* Box Personna: OMFR. That was. SO. LONG. THE SONG WAS THREE FRICKEN PAGES LONG! HOLY CCCRRRRAAAPPP! Um, yeah. Anyway. Nobody kill me for the events in this chapter, okay? Namely: Yami Yugi-ette, Kupo, Malik, Marik, or Cleo. Cleo especially Eheh. *sweatdrop* So. I think I should write my will, what do you think? *nods* Um. I leave everything to my Yami-  
  
Yami Box Personna: *looks evil*  
  
Box Personna: -if those people kill me.  
  
Yami Box Personna: DAMN. Anyway. PLEASE REVIEW! Heh, we'd get Yami Yugi- ette to do her "Do or Die" thing, but. Well. *points to Yami Yugi-ette*  
  
Yami Yugi-ette: *not exactly in a state of consciousness* 


	6. Insane Author Number 4 And an unexpected...

Box Personna: Fweee! I back! I back! IBACKIBACK LAH LA LAH!  
  
Yami Box Personna: Who gave my Hikari sugar?  
  
Box Personna: If I didn't have sugar then I wouldn't be an Insane SUGAR HI Authoress! Only an IA! Weee! *bounces on trampoline*  
  
Yami Box Personna: I don't trust her to do the thank-yous right now, sooo. It's MEH! ^.^  
  
Audience: *disappointed groans*  
  
Yami Box Personna: U.U Oh, I forgot. We accidently gave Tristan two -ette's, eheh. So there's Tristan-ette and. Tristan-ette-ette! LOL ^.~  
  
THANK YOUS  
  
Head of Kupo Corp: Yay! *waves to the ISHA* *applauds* Yay! You saved them! Good job! Ooo, Cleo's really mad for you at that review *sweatdrop* The Tape! DUN DUN DUN and The Mushrooms DUN DUN DUN! Bwahahahahaahha!  
  
Maho Shojo: ^.^ Well. Malickette is currently. Meh meh meh mehhhhh. *nods* That should clarify things. Anyways. Yeah, that was kinda. freaky deaky. But, yeah. ^.~  
  
Dollar-wine: Awww shucks! *blushes* Thanks!  
  
Dragonia: Well, at least your reviews vary. *blink* LOL ^.~ Ummm, people will sing if people request something. Or if I think of something *evil laughter*  
  
Dragon Tamer: Fweee! Maybe we're the Insane Sugar Hi CANADIAN Authoresses, O.o Hmm. ISHCA. Naw, I like ISHA I think *nods* Oh well. Vote on it if you want, LOL. And I think a lot of people were in the corner trembling after the song.  
  
Zack: I know. It's pretty freaking evil, but oh well BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! And, since that PRACTICLY DEMANDS to be in the story, *singsong voice* Guess whose in the story today? *calls off the badger* Good badgey *evil laughter*  
  
*~--------------------------------------------------------------~*  
  
Chapter Six: Insane Author number 4. And an unexpected -ette!  
  
*~--------------------------------------------------------------~*  
  
AC: Now to a commercial break!  
  
Commercial number one:  
  
Commercial Girls One and Three: Georgie Porgie puddin' an pie  
  
Kissed the girls and made 'em cry  
  
With Wax Lips©!  
  
When the boys came out ta play,  
  
Georgie Porgie ran away  
  
To make Wax Lips©!  
  
Commercials girl two: Wax Lips©! Now in cherry flavour!  
  
~End Commercial~  
  
*As the commercials went on, Zack came riding in on his Eagle of Death!*  
  
Box Personna: Hiya Zack!  
  
DT: *blinks* Um, hi. When did you get here?  
  
Zack: Right now *evil laughter*  
  
Kupo: . Riiiight.  
  
Zack: *gets off of the Eagle of Death! and walks over to "The Mushrooms (dun dun dun)"  
  
Box Personna: Um.  
  
Zack: *eats "A Mushroom (dun dun dun)"*  
  
Kupo: Uh-oh O.O  
  
Zack-ette: Fweee! *bounces out of the forest* Hi! Hi! Hihihihihihi! *bounces in circles around Zack*  
  
AC: Three... Two... One... We're on! *face camera again* Hello, and welcome back to Songs with the -ette's!  
  
Assistant: And others!  
  
Zack-ette: *prods Eagle of Death!* Hi EoD!  
  
Zack: No prodding EoD! ;.;  
  
Zack-ette: U.U Okay.  
  
AC: And next up, we have DT!  
  
DT: WHAT?  
  
AC: Singing, "The Click" by Good Charlotte!  
  
DT: Oh! Yaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy! *jumps up on stage*  
  
Karaoke machine: *starts "The Click" by Good Charlotte*  
  
DT: Just because I walk  
  
Like Obi-Wan Kenobi [does an odd walk]  
  
You people talk [talking signs with hands]  
  
But you don't even know me  
  
And that's all right [shrugs]  
  
'Cause I get down with GC  
  
So I walk on [walks for about half a metre] and  
  
Listen to their CD  
  
Some people laugh  
  
They do it just to spite me  
  
Behind my back [turns around quickly]  
  
They don't know what I see  
  
But I don't care what they say  
  
I don't need them anyway  
  
I'll just go about my day  
  
But anyway  
  
You go out on Friday night  
  
I'll stay in but that's all right  
  
'Cause I have found a clique  
  
To call my own in-crowd [grins at other ISHA]  
  
Out-crowd  
  
I don't care your crowd  
  
My crowd  
  
We can't share [shake head]  
  
'Cause I have found  
  
A clique to call my own  
  
Let's go  
  
So come and talk to me  
  
On my computer screen [traces the outline of a square with fingers]  
  
The best years of our lives  
  
Aren't as easy as they seem [rolls eyes]  
  
But when they will look back [looks over shoulder]  
  
And then we'll have to laugh [laughs]  
  
They used to call us names  
  
Now they want our autographs [pretends to sign something in the air]  
  
To get the girl and make the grade  
  
It's all a show  
  
It's all a game  
  
And I would lose it if I played  
  
It's all the same  
  
So I don't care what they say  
  
I don't need them anyway  
  
I'll just go about my day  
  
But anyway  
  
You go out on Friday night  
  
I'll stay in but that's all right  
  
'Cause I have found a clique  
  
To call my own in-crowd [grins at ISHA again]  
  
Out-crowd  
  
I don't care your crowd  
  
My crowd  
  
We can't share [shakes head]  
  
'Cause I have found a  
  
Clique to call my own  
  
She says she'd call [phone sign with fingers]  
  
But I know she won't [shakes head]  
  
She won't  
  
She won't  
  
You go out on Friday night  
  
I'll stay in but that's all right  
  
'Cause I have found a clique  
  
To call my own in-crowd  
  
Out-crowd  
  
I don't care your crowd [points at random person in the audience]  
  
My crowd [points to self with thumb]  
  
We can't share [shakes head]  
  
'Cause I have found a  
  
Clique to call my own  
  
I don't care what you say  
  
I don't need you anyway  
  
I'll just go about my day  
  
But anyway  
  
I don't care what you say  
  
I don't need you anyway  
  
I'll just go about my day  
  
But anyway  
  
*large bow to thunderous applause*  
  
Box Personna: Yay! GO DT! *whistles*  
  
Zack-ette: *jumps up and down, clapping wildly* Whee ^.^  
  
AC: Give it up for DT!  
  
Audience: *claps and cheers*  
  
Zack: *edging away from his -ette*  
  
Zack-ette: *claps again* Whee eee!  
  
*~--------------------------------------------------------------~*  
  
Box Personna: How was that DT? *grins* And I forgot last chappie! PLEASE REQUEST! There's a limit to the matching-up in my brain! And, Maho- Sorry, I couldn't find a place to put you in today! But I PROMISE next chapter! I promise! Here- *hands sugar* I'm sorry U.U  
  
AC: Request or no show!  
  
Yami Box Personna: REVEIW! Wheee!!!!  
  
Yami Yugi-ette: Nooo, it's like this. *appears on bike with pistol* REVIEW! OR I WILL SIC ZACK-ETTE ON YOU! *evil laughter* 


	7. Authoresses note Please noone hurt me or...

Box Persona: Okay, people, don't kill me or anything.

Joey-ette: Uh-oh...

Seto-etet: This cannot be good...

Tristan-ette: Oh dear.

Box Persona: *sniffles* SHUT UP ALL OF YOU

All: O_O; *slink away*

Box Persona: I've decided...

All: *tense*

Box Persona: I'm putting this story on hiatus.

Joey-ette: WWHHAATTT!

Yugi-ette: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Tristan-ette: EXCUSE ME?

Seto-ette: ARGH!

All: THE HORROR!

Box Persona: *cries* YOU'RE ALL SO MEAN! *runs out of the room sobbing*

All: *deathly silence*

Yami Yugi-ette: ... That was... interesting...

Joey-ette: Very.

Yugi-ette: *sniffles*

Seto-ette: Well it's practically been on hiatus anyways. Just unannounced hiatus.

Joey-ette: ... Meh...

Yami Box Persona: Uh, my hikari will be okay. Soon. Uh... I think... But leave her alone about it, people.

All: YES, MOTHER!

Yami Box Persona: Bahhh. *grins*

Joey-ette: *sighs* *faces reader* Try and convince her to continue!

Yugi-ette: Yeah! You could even use her MSN for it!

Joey-ette: oh yeah! Her MSN messenger e-mail is dancing_jelly_kirby@hotmail.com

All: PLEASE!

Yugi-ette: *uses chibi eyes*Review and try and convince her! Purty-purty-PURTY please!


	8. Something explodes, and a random plothol...

All: CELEBRATE

CELEBRATE

C'MON AND CELEBRATE

CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES

COME ON!

Boxey: WHOO! Oh yeah, guess who's back... back again... The –ette's are back! Tell a friend! EEEK! @_@

Joey-ette: ^_^

Boxey: No more suspense! ONTO THE CHAPTER! EEEEEEEEEEEEEK! xD

Disclaimer: No owny Yu-Gi-Oh.

Claimer: Yes owny –ette's.

Extra Note: Through multiple RP's, etc, the –ette's have... changed slightly. Not to mention there are a hellalotta more of them. So... Yeah. ^^;

*~--------------------------------------------------------------~*  
Chapter Seven: Something explodes, and a random plothole!  
*~--------------------------------------------------------------~*

Boxey: OTAY! Next we have- *interrupted by a sudden descriptive moment*

The stage exploded in a vibrant explosion of explosive stuff. Boxey quickly held up a thin book with the title "Plot" on it. A random piece of explosive stuff flew through it, created a hole, and all of a sudden, none of her special guests were there.

Boxey: ¬.¬ *pushes descriptive shzat out of the story* ... ! Where the hell are my friends? o_o!

Joey-ette: ... Boom?

Boxey: ... Oh. Damn.

Joey-ette: We could go for pizza. ^^

All: =O OTAY!

Boxey: YAAY PIZZA!

Satah: *makes up a song about pizza and sings it over... and over... and over... and over... and-

All: GET ON WITH IT!

Fine. She sings it so much that Seto knocks her out and Joey attacks him and Seto-ette attacks HIM and Joey-ette attacks HER and just for the hell of it, Boxey sprouts cat ears and claws and a tail and joins in the fight*

Yami Yugi-ette: *ignoring everyone while licking blood off her fingers*

Bakura-ette: *filing her nails boredly*

Marik-ette: *eyeing Yugi-ette*

Yugi-ette: *eyeing a package of pocky*

Malik-ette: Mine!

Boxey: *suddenly separates Joey from Seto, holding them apart, then curling her tail firmly around Seto-ette*

Joey-ette: ... So about that pizza?

All: *sweatdrop*

Seto: *eye twitch* Let me g-  *all are dropped*

Boxey: PIZZA TIME!

Satah: Whee! ^^ *jumps onto Boxey's shoulders* Whee! @_@

Boxey: =O YAAY

Satah: ... ^_______^ *starts tweaking her ears*

Boxey: -______-;;;

Inu Fans: *squeal and die from tweaky-ness*

Joey-ette: *impatient* PIZZA!

Joey: @_@ PIZZA!

Both: PIIIIZZZZAAAA now!

All: o.o.

Boxey: WHEE! Off to pizza we go! *starts skipping towards a pizza place*

Yami Yugi-ette: Should we bother...?

Marik: ... No.

Marik-ette: Definitely not.

Bakura-ette: Lets go blow up a school or something.

Bakura: That works.

The Yami-ette's, Marik, and Bakura, now known as The Death Group, AKA TDG: *random weapons appear in their hands and they start off in the opposite direction*

All Others, now known as All Others, AKA All Others: *going towards pizza place*

TIIIIMMMEEE WWAAARRRPP!

All Others: *arrive at pizza place*

Joey: Who's paying? o.o

Joey-ette: Not me.

Joey: Nope.

All but Boxey: Not me! =O

Boxey: YAYI GET TO PAY!

Satah and Boxey: *snicker*

All but Satah and Boxey: *blink confusedly*

Satah: ... Nothing, nothing at all. *hops off Boxey's shoulders*

Boxey: *takes everyone's orders and skips into the pizza place*

Pizza Guy, now known as The Pizza Guy, AKA Pizza Guy: Welcome to the pizza place. May I take your order?

Boxey: Yes, I'll have... *lists all the orders*

Pizza Man, now known as...

All: GET ON WITH IT!

Oh, screw off!

All: NO!

... Fine. Where were we?

All: Other Pizza Guy!

That's right!

Pizza Man: O_O *faints*

Pizza Dude: $.$ Rich... riiiiich...

Pizza Guy: o.o okay? ... Do you need help carrying that...?

Boxey: Are you saying that because I'm a girl? ¬.¬

Pizza Guy: Well, yeah. *snort*

Boxey: ... *whistles*

-ette's: *poke head in doors, windows, etc*

Satah: *suddenly behind Boxey*

All Females In Area: *are all there... glaring at Pizza Guy*

Pizza Girl: BASTARD!

Pizza Woman: *twitch*

Pizza Dude-ette: _O

-ette's: Hey! An –ette!

Pizza Dude-ette: OMG! =O

Females: ^_^ YAAAAAY

Satah: *plays a corny song on her viola {{A/N: Like the Violin, only bigger and BETTER!}}*

Boxey: Do you wish to take that comment back?

Pizza Guy: O____________________ *a zillion years later* __________O YES!

Boxey: Okay, good. ^-^ *all disappear except Satah*

Pizza Guy: *mentally scarred*

Boxey: So about that pizza.

Pizza Guy: ... *nods* Money?

Boxey: ¬.¬ *bares fangs and cat ears twitch*

Pizza Guy: *screams and faints*

Boxey and Satah: ^-^ *take their pizza*

Satah: YAY!

Boxey and Satah: *go outside*

All: YAAY!

Now For Something Completely Different!

TDG: *licking blood off their skin and clothing*

Yami Yugi-ette: That was great.

Marik: Mmhmm.

Bakura-ette: Where next?

Marik-ette: Uhm...

Yami Yugi-ette: *hopefully* Our principals house?

Bakura-ette: We tried that yesterday, remember?

Yami Yugi-ette: Right... *mutters* Fucking pink flowers...

TDG: *continue with blood-removal... and ponder*

Back To Our Regular Programming!

Seto: Where are we going to eat? 

Satah: Your place?

Seto and Seto-ette: O.O;

Satah: ^-^!

Seto: ¬.¬ You live to torture me, don't you.

Satah: Uhhuh.

Yugi-ette: TREEHOUSE!

Yugi: YAAAY!

Yami: o.o Oh no.

Satah: YAAAAAY!

Boxey: WHOOOOOO!

Satah: TO THE TREEHOUSE!

Yugi-ette: OKAY!

All: *stand where they are, look at Yugi-ette*

Yugi-ette: Yes?

Seto: -_- You suggested it.

Yugi-ette: Suggested what?

Seto-ette: Eating in a tree house.

Yugi-ette: No I didn't.

Tristan: o.o But you said it.

Yugi-ette: So?

All: *sweatdrop*

Yugi-ette: What? ^^

Yugi: ... *points dramatically* TREEHOUSE!

Yugi-ette: YAAAY!

All: Yay? ^^? *start towards the Treehouse*

*~--------------------------------------------------------------~*

Boxey: YAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY *twitches happily*

Satah: ^^ Whee!

Kekkon: The gang have pizza and are going to a Treehouse, where there's probably Pocky! What will ensue?

Satah: ESSENCE OF RAINBOW! ^_^

Kekkon: Whoohoo. ^^;;

Kashi: Whatever.

Satah: ^_^

Boxey: YAY REVIEW WHOOOOOOOOOOOOT!


End file.
